Addicted
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: Set after Cold War... The moment the tension between The Doctor & Clara got too much and the emotions got the better of them.


Hello! Two stories in one day? what hell is wrong with me?  
Blame those two beautiful idiots and their sexual tension! Just kiss the girl!  
The characters might be a little OOC.

* * *

_I'm so addicted to_  
_All the things you do_  
_When you're going down on me_  
_In between the sheets_  
_Or the sound you make_  
_With every breath you take_  
_It's not like anything_  
_When you're loving me_

* * *

A few man of the crew helped them to move into their little cabin. The submarine was still filled with two feet of water. It would take everyone days until everything would be ready for their start to the south pole.

The Doctor was already dreading the time he would spend underneath the surface, stuck in a regular time stream. He was glad to have good company though.

Clara, the impossible girl, the Doctor was positively amazed by her. Even in the heart of the storm she stood strong by his side. She was so brave entering the room with the Ice Warrior.

The thought of adventures he would go on with her made his hearts skip a beat.  
The Doctor who knew every inch of the universe, but absolute clueless about the one thing that really mattered to him anymore.

After Skaldak was saved by his race and the world, save for another day he was so sure that Clara would kiss him. He wished she would have instead of the hug. After all, he couldn't deny it any longer: he was attracted to her.

She was his very own Rubik cube; the one he couldn't figure out.

Clara Oswin Oswald, the only mystery worth solving.

Now sitting on their separate bed, in the small cabin he was very aware of the closeness of her warmth. The Doctor had refused to be given a single cabin, those were still man on board of the submarine, and he wouldn't take the risk of leaving Clara alone for the night not knowing if something happened to her.

Only sitting two feet from each other drove him insane with longing. Her wet dress still clutched tight against her body. The oversized jacket lying neatly folded next to her.

His clothes were too, clinging uncomfortable to his body.

Neither of them had said a word since the crew had left them. Both of them to deep in thought. It was not a very comfortable silence; the tension between them became thicker by minute.

Finally the Doctor sighed in defeat and took off the water soaked purple tweet. He would have been happy for a cold shower now; the damaged machines had pumped the heated water into the submarine. And the warm steam fogged slightly the view.

So he reached up to his bowtie and loosened it with a few of the top bottoms.

He felt Clara looking at him, starring actually. Afraid to look her way he stood up, wanting to leave the room. Even though he was rid of the bowtie he felt like he couldn't breath. All air sucked from him.

Before he could turn the doorknob he felt her hands on his lower back. With snap of air he froze.

"Don't" was all he was able say, his voice only above whispering. He couldn't turn around now, if he did, he would be lost forever. Closing his eyes he focused on his heartbeats, trying to keep his heart rate clam, with no success.

Her hand wandered underneath his shirt. Her skin on his, like fire, he couldn't take it anymore and slowly turned around.

There was the look in her eyes, the look of desire and lust. He was sure that he looked the same to her. Softly he grabbed her hands and spun her around pressing her body between him and the steel door.

"That is a dangerous game you're playing" he murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. On her pink full lips a dark seducing smile.

"What's wrong with dangerous?" she responded with her voice on the edge of breaking.

A wicked grin lay upon his face "Nothing" he croaked as he started to send a trail of kisses down from below her ear down to her bare shoulder.

The touch of his lips on her throat made her gasp and moan in respond, leaning her head back against the door behind her.

He lifted her up, bringing her closer to him. He legs wrapped around his hips.  
The adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

He let her hand go, to explore her body underneath him. Wanting to touch as much as bare skin as possible.

Gasping at the new sensations she grabbed strands of his hair, stroking through it subconsciously.

He carried her over to his small bed, carefully lying her down. A soft electric feeling passing through him as her warm lips found his.

Slowly they peeled each other out of their soaking cloths. Taking as little kissing breaks as possible.

They understood each others needs without words, feeling as one.

The loud banging on the steel door made Clara stir. Opening her eyes she was confused for several moments until the past day rushed back in her mind.

Now conscious where she was and who she was with she quickly slipped underneath the warm blanket. She was lucky that the time lord next to her had such a deep slumber that she had a few more moments for herself to clear her mind.

She couldn't believe what happened. She had started it, behaving like a sex-crazed teenager. Her cheeks heated up and suddenly she was scared what the Doctor would do when he woke up. He became way too important to her to lose him now. Taking a deep breath she finally dressed herself in her dress that's he had planned to wear in Las Vegas. Pulling the oversized jacket over her shoulders, she left the small cabin to find something to eat and a place to hide.

A couple of hours later the sound of a high pitched scream jolted him awake. Clara, he thought but everything deadly quiet. It was a dream, he realized.

The coldness of the room snapped him out of his thoughts. He was the only person in the room. He missed the warmth of Clara's skin immediately, even though it had been gone for hours.  
The Time Lord quickly got dressed. His Cloths thankfully were completely dried over night.

He knew he should make sure that Clara was alright, but he was scared of Clara's reaction, scared of a possible rejection. For him it wasn't a stupid mistake. He meant every touch and every whisper.

The Doctor first visited the Submarine's Bridge. The crew told him that Clara hadn't showed up since earlier this morning for breakfast. The worry that something terrible happened to her overwhelmed him.

He asked every passing crew member if he had seen the young woman. Finally he found the Professor, who had bonded with Clara quiet quickly.

"She is outside. On the surface, I mean. She said she wanted to spend much time as possible out there before we took off."

The doctor nodded and thanked him.

And there she was. Sitting on the ground with a thick blanked wrapped around her tightly.

She didn't look up, or made any sign that she noticed him sitting down beside her. After a few minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered:

"I don't know what came over me last night, but I want you to know I don't regret anything. It's ok if you never want to see me again when we have the TARDID back, but I wanted you to know that."

The doctor let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arm around her.

"I could never do that. Not with you anyway. And just so you know I don't regret it either."

"Really?"

"Yea, Surprised?"

"To be honest? Yes I am."

With a grin she looked up to him, the wonderful alien that showed up not so long ago on her doorstep. Her mad man, she thought. She liked it. They stayed embraced in each others comforting presences, watching the clouds fly by until they were starving and had to find food.

* * *

_How can I make it through_  
_All the things you do_  
_There's just got to be more to you and me_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Doctor Who smut it really hard to write, the doctor has like no sexuality.


End file.
